En un dia de verano
by Vanina
Summary: Ellos serian los clientes. Ella seria una de esas mujeres. OS, de IbikixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Soy sólo una universitaria ociosa que no tiene nada más que hacer en su tiempo libre (mentira!!... excepto lo de ociosa XD)

**EN UN DÍA DE VERANO**

****

Desde que lograron pasar el examen chunin hacía casi un año, Hiashi-sense les daba cada vez más libertades en el entrenamiento. Ese día en especial, los había enviado _solos_ a entrenar al bosque. En pleno verano.

Y en eso estaban, ya cansados y acalorados, cuando encontraron el hermoso y cristalino lago.

A Nanao le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡Kyaaaaaa¡que lindo lago! – exclamó mientras corría hacia el agua _quitándose la ropa._

- ¡Nanao! – gritaron Genma e Ibiki mientras se volteaban para no verla. Afortunadamente para ellos, su sangre decidió encaminarse a sus rostros, y no a otras partes de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – preguntó la niña con inocencia.

Ibiki cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de olvidar la imagen de su amiga/compañera/casi hermana _desnudándose_ ante ellos. Con cuidado miró a su amigo, para verlo en la misma situación que él.

- ¿Acaso no tienen ganas de refrescarse, chicos? – la voz de Nanao se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, sobresaltándolos. Voltearon _inconcientemente_ a verla… para encontrarse con un lindo bañador verde de dos piezas sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

- ¿Andas con bañador debajo del traje de entrenamiento? – preguntó Genma, sorprendido.

- ¡Obvio!, con el calor que hace últimamente, nunca se sabe cuando se encontrará una con una buena oportunidad para refrescarse… oportunidad que siempre hay que saber tomar – respondió la chica sonriendo, mientras Genma e Ibiki la miraban con la boca abierta - ¡vamos a bañarnos! – les dijo mientras corría nuevamente hacia el lago.

- ¿Andas con bañador? – preguntó Ibiki a su amigo, mientras la chica se zambullía.

- ¡Claro que no!, soy hombre, no me ando preocupando de esas cosas – le respondió (casi) ofendido Genma.

- ¡Vamos chicos, el agua está deliciosa! – los jóvenes fijaron su vista en el lago, para luego maldecirse internamente.

Es que, con sus infantiles trece años, su compañera de equipo había pasado de ser _mona_, a ser una hermosa jovencita. El bañador verde les permitía ver su linda figura en desarrollo,_ mojada, con brillantes gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo._

Genma e Ibiki volvieron a cerrar sus ojos. Muy amiga/compañera/casi hermana sería, pero a los 16 y 18 años hay situaciones que el cuerpo_ no puede controlar._

"Un ninja nunca muestra sus emociones, un ninja nunca muestra sus emociones, un ninja nunca… ¡kuso!, es como mi hermana, no puedo mirarla de_ esa manera_", se recriminaba mentalmente Ibiki. Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a su compañero. Al ver el silencioso movimiento de sus labios supo que estaba repitiendo la misma frase que él, agregándole un "y a mi me gusta Yuugao".

- ¿No piensan venir a bañarse _conmigo_? – les dijo la chica mientras los abrazada por la espalda, permitiéndoles sentir _su cuerpo mojado_ contra ellos.

Ese sería un _largo_ día de verano.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Se me ocurrió de repente. Me dieron ganas de escribir algo de este grupo inventado mío, que estuviese relacionado con revoluciones hormonales.

Vean mis otros fics.

"La Casa de los Gatos"

"Retazos del Pasado"

C-ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Soy sólo una universitaria ociosa que no tiene nada más que hacer en su tiempo libre (excepto estudiar o preparar la Memoria de Titulación… pero me da flojera XD)

**INFILTRACION**

"Maldito calor", se repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de mantener la compostura en aquel ambiente "caldeado", rodeado por hombres en diversos grados de embriaguez, y mujeres dispuestas a jugar con cualquiera que tuviese una moneda a mano.

Era la primera misión de Ibiki desde que se recuperara de las heridas recibidas en su "interrogatorio". Una misión quizás algo sencilla para un grupo de anbus: infiltrarse en una casa de entretención en la Aldea de la Hierba, de la cual era asiduo cliente un importante miembro del consejo de Iwagakure. Una vez ahí debían crear una distracción para arrebatarle ciertos pergaminos de gran valor. La misión en sí no era complicada, excepto por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y perseguidos por la guardia del hombre.

Habían planificado todo perfectamente. Tanto él como su nuevo compañero, Kazuo Hyuga, ingresarían al local como "clientes", mientras que Nanao (su pequeña y dulce compañera) lo haría como una "artista especial" de la Casa, y sería quien generara la distracción que les permitiría hacerse con los pergaminos.

Y era precisamente eso (sumado al molesto calor de verano) lo que tenía a Ibiki tan fuera de lugar. No le cabía en la cabeza la imagen de su compañera en aquel lugar, como una más de esas. No le agradaba la idea de que se viera tan provocativa frente a tantos hombres y, sobre todo, no le agradaba el tipo de distracción que seguramente se vería obligada a hacer.

- ¡Obâ-sama! – llamó el hombre de Iwa a la "señora" del lugar, quien corrió presurosa ante él – he oído que tienes una nueva "niña" en la Casa ¿por qué no está aquí junto a las otras?

- Vera usted, mi señor, esta niña no es como las otras, ella tiene un don especial – dijo la mujer, tratando de dar algo de misterio en torno a la imagen de la joven.

- ¿Un don?

- Si mi señor… ella es una grandiosa bailarina.

- ¿Bailarina¡Pero eso no la hace especial, obâ-sama!

- Claro que no mi señor, o que la hace especial es que… es ciega – el hombre, intrigado ante la revelación de la mujer, le ordena que lleve ante su presencia a la misteriosa joven.

Ibiki y Kazuo, no demasiado cerca del hombre como para llamar la atención, pero sí lo suficiente para actuar cuando fuese necesario, se mantuvieron atentos a la conversación mientras analizaban al hombre y la posición de sus guardias. En eso estaban, cuando la entrada de la joven misteriosa les hace olvidar momentáneamente su misión.

Y es que en los diez años pasados junto a ella como su compañero de equipo, Ibiki jamás la había visto tan hermosa, pequeña y delicada. Luciendo un vestido similar al de las otras mujeres, pero cubierta con una especie de "abrigo", maquillada como una maiko(1), y con un complicado tocado enlazado a su cabello. La joven avanzaba ayudada por una de las sirvientas del local mientras su mirada se perdía en ningún lado, como si sus ojos realmente no tuviesen vida.

Una súbita elevación de su temperatura le hizo recordar a Ibiki el molesto calor veraniego que tanto maldecía, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento su amiga pasó de ser una niña mona a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos… pregunta cuya respuesta pareció llegar con el fugaz recuerdo de un lago y su amiga en bañador verde, algunos años atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar aquellas imágenes. Quizás fuera buena idea echarse encima algunas de las bebidas frías que tenía a mano.

Con desagrado vio como el hombre se las arreglaba para deshacerse del abrigo que la cubría, dejándola en un sencillo pero hermoso vestido verde pálido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas "niña"?

- Mei - respondió la joven, manteniendo su vacía mirada fija en la nada.

- ¿Mei?, que nombre tan sencillo para una chica tan hermosa – dijo el hombre, mientras la miraba de forma lujuriosa. Ibiki se obligó a reprimir el inesperado impulso asesino que lo invadió – Obâ-sama ha dicho que eres una muy buena bailarina¿qué más sabes hacer?

- Cantar – respondió ella sin emoción.

- Muéstranos – con aquella simple orden las mujeres despejaron el lugar, mientras un grupo de músicos con distintos instrumentos comenzaba a tocar una conocida melodía.

bei fang you jia ren(una belleza rara en el norte)  
jue shi er du li (es la mejor dama en la tierra)  
yi gu qing ren cheng (una mirada y la ciudad sucumbe)  
zai gu qing ren guo(otra mirada y la nación en ruinas)  
ning bu zhi(no existe ciudad o nación)  
qing cheng yu qing guo (que haya sido tan querida)  
jia ren nan zai de (que una belleza así)

Ibiki observaba hipnotizado a su compañera. Siempre le había maravillado la gracia felina que tenía para moverse, pero eso palidecía ante la belleza de sus movimientos al bailar: la combinación de pasos de baile con disimuladas katas(2), el etéreo movimiento de su vestido, aquellos gestos tan femeninos…

bei fang you jia ren (una belleza rara en el norte)  
jue shi er du li (es la mejor dama en la tierra)  
yi gu qing ren cheng (una mirada y la ciudad sucumbe)  
zai gu qing ren guo (otra mirada y la nación en ruinas)  
ning bu zhi (no existe ciudad o nación)  
qing cheng yu qing guo (que haya sido tan querida)  
jia ren nan zai de (que una belleza así)

Y su voz. Recordaba haberla oído cantar un par de veces, siempre cuando la había sorprendido tratando de dormir al pequeño Naruto, antes de que el Sandaime decidiera buscar a otra persona para que se encargara de él. Ahora, años más tarde, la voz de su compañera se oía dulce, cristalina, maravillosa…

bei fang you jia ren (una belleza rara en el norte)  
jue shi er du li (es la mejor dama en la tierra)  
yi gu qing ren cheng (una mirada y la ciudad sucumbe)  
zai gu qing ren guo (otra mirada y la nación en ruinas)  
ning bu zhi (no existe ciudad o nación)  
qing cheng yu qing guo (que haya sido tan querida)  
jia ren nan zai de (que una belleza así)

Con gráciles movimientos ella se colocó frente al hombre de Iwa mientras acababa su canción. Sorpresivamente el tipo sujetó el traje de la joven y la tiró hacia él, mientras trataba de arrancarle la ropa. La "señora" de la casa junto a varias de sus mujeres se acercaron para socorrer a la joven, mientras los guardias del hombre trataban de detenerlas.

Ibiki sintió el terrible deseo de destazar al atrevido en el lugar, pero el rápido movimiento de su compañero le recordó el motivo de la misión. Masticando su enojo se acercó al grupo y se las ingenió para sacar los pergaminos que buscaban, para luego salir del lugar rápidamente, no sin antes asegurarse de que su compañera salía ilesade aquella revuelta.

Una hora más tarde Ibiki y su compañera se movían entre los árboles rumbo a Konoha. Le habían dado ventaja al Hyuga para que llevara los pergaminos a la aldea, mientras ellos avanzaban algo rezagados para emboscar a cualquier posible perseguidor.

Nanao (quien vestía ya su traje shinobi) notó que su queridoamigo avanzaba en un silencio tenso, con el rostro endurecido en un gesto de rabia contenida. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en la manera de averiguar lo que molestaba a su compañero.

Ibiki se detuvo de glpe al notar que Nanao no avanzaba junto a él, mientras una sensación de frío le recorría la espalda.

- ¡Ibiki-kun! – el shinobi agradecía el haberse detenido en una rama particularmente baja, lo que le evitó una larga (y dolorosa) caída tras ser "asaltado" por su amiga.

- ¡Nanao, que demonios crees… - su reclamo murió en la mitad de la frase cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación. Había caído de espalda, con su amiga sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ibiki súbitamente se descubrió muy conciente de la firmeza de los muslos de la chica, lo bien proporcionado de sus pechos y la manera perfectaen que sus cuerpos se ajustaban.

Comenzó a sentir (nuevamente) aquel calor de verano que tanto le molestaba, mientras Nanao lo miraba con cara de gatito apaleado.

- Ibiki-kun¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

Kami, si tan solo ella supiera la naturaleza de su problema…

§ § § § § § § § § §

(1)Maiko es una aprendiz de geisha, suelen usar un maquillaje y ropas más llamativas que las geikoo geishas maduras. En la pagina japonismo punto com pueden ver una excelente información sobre las geishas, solo vayan a cultura tradicional, de ahí a la seccion de geishas.

2) Kata es una palabra Japonesa que describe una serie o secuencia de movimientos preestablecidos que se pueden practicar normalente solo pero también en parejas. Se practica Kata en escuelas tradicionales de Arte Japonés como por ejemplo Kata o "formas teatrales" en kabukiy en escuelas de la "Ceremonia del Te" (_chadō_), pero se les asocian comúnmente a las Artes Marciales. Los Kata se usan en la mayoría de las Artes Marciales de Japón y Okinawa, tales como aikido, iaido, jodo, judo, jujutsu, kendo y karate.

Otra cosa loca que se me vino a la mente, tras haber (ejem) "respaldado" en mi computador el tema Beauty Song de Ziyi Zhang, de la película "La Casa de las Dagas Voladoras" (que me encanta).

Si ven ciertas situaciones parecidas a la película… no es coincidencia XD.

Si aún no lo saben estos OS son complementarios a mi fic "La Casa de los Gatos", centrado en Ibiki y un PJ mío creado para el juego de rol de Naruto que narro. En el fic también trato (tratar, es la palabra clave aquí) de desarrollar otros personajes como Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya, Genma, etc.

Hay un tercer fic titulado "Retazos del Pasado" que también complementa a LCdlG.

Dudas, consultas criticas… ya saben que hacer.

ps: he intentado por todos los medios, pero esta tonta pagina no me quiere poner las negritas ni las cursivas T-T

C-ya!


End file.
